1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image communication apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image communication apparatus and method for transmitting image data, designated by an operator, to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for scanning an image and transmitting the scanned image and apparatuses for transmitting a stored image each practically use a function of authenticating an operator according to an authentication procedure and permitting only the authenticated operator to operate the apparatus.
In the above-mentioned apparatuses, after the operator is authenticated according to the authentication procedure, the operator generally sets sender information by himself or herself. The operator needs the sender information in image transmission.
Some of the above-mentioned apparatuses also include a function of obtaining sender information corresponding to an authenticated operator from a user management system after the operator is authenticated according to the authentication procedure, and utilizing the obtained sender information in image transmission. When sender information is not properly obtained, the operator sets sender information by himself or herself.
In the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses, when the operator sets sender information and transmits an image, the operator may set false sender information. Disadvantageously, it results in poor security.